Aches and pains in the spine, especially in the lower and upper parts, can often be relieved by stretching the spine, and this is pointed out in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,012, Aug. 2, 1983, which discloses an apparatus for stretching in the lower spinal area. In the present case, a very simple but effective device is proposed for stretching the entire spine to some degree but especially treating the thoracic and cervical area.